


You Invade My Dreams

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, but they don't really hate each other, hate fic, just read it, lol, oh yeah, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, Lewis, what was that?" Louis' jaw tightens and he, for the first time, turns around and stares right into Harry's eyes. Everyone in the classroom stares on, some pull out phones. <br/>"I said, bullshit. You could never pull off a motorcycle. You've watched all of the seasons of Pretty Little Liars." he hisses, and it's so stupid. It's a low blow and Harry's not even embarrassed about it, but he still gets angry, all of the anger at Louis for breaking his heart coming back in one inhale. <br/>"Yeah? Well at least I could reach the petals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Invade My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is crack. idk what im doing lol. its also unedited so enjoy!

  


  


The thing is, is they haven't seen each other in two years. So seeing him, with his striking blue eyes and wonderful fringe and _god_ , his delicious curves, is quite a heart stopper for Harry. He still walks like he did two years ago, with that waddle type walk, his hips and head both swaying slightly side to side as he steps on his toes like a damn elegant cat or something. Harry watches from his locker. He's supposed to be testing out his combination and getting to his new classes, but to be fair, he's missed Louis for so long and he's still just as desperately in love with him as he was two years ago.

But the last thing Louis'd said to him was: "If you move back, do me a favour and don't talk to me." 

Harry swallows thickly and continues to stare. Louis could just turn his head and notice him, but he seems quite distracted by a _bloody model_ standing with him. That must be that Zayn guy that Louis mentioned had moved here a year ago. 

They start to walk down the hall, and Harry knows Louis is going to notice him any second now. 

When he does, his reaction is almost funny. He's definitely still in drama. 

He stops dead in his tracks, mouth dropping open. Harry doesn't move, just continues his intense stare. 

Zayn notices him, too, and his eyes widen briefly and he puts his arms around Louis and leads him away. Like _Louis_ is the one who got his heart broken. 

Harry turns around and presses his forehead to his locker, breathing deeply. He's going to puke or cry or both. All he wants to do is rush to Louis and snog his face off, but _Louis_ ended them, he has to remind himself. 

He's filled with anger again, but more sadness than anything. 

"Harry!" he lifts his head up and grins at the sight of Taylor. She rushes over and hugs him. Of course, Louis wasn't the only one he left when he moved two years ago. 

"I didn't know you moved back!" she squeals, and a few people are staring, some of their faces lighting up in recognition, but some just confused or annoyed. 

"Yep. Just got back. Probably here to stay now." he murmurs, and Taylor pulls back from the hug and runs her hands through his hair. 

"Aww, the ringlets have grown out. No more baby face. Is that--is that a tattoo?!" her voice is on the verge of screeching, and Harry pulls his shirt up higher, trying to cover up the tips of the swallow wings. 

"Yeah, shh. And you're one to talk, where's the southern belle I once knew? You look great." She giggles at his words, red lips spreading wide. Her hair's short and she's got bangs and more makeup. 

"Man did I miss you," she says, looping their arms together and starting down the hall, "has Louis seen you yet? Oh he's going to cry I bet." 

Harry feels a stab to his heart, and he bites his lip. 

"Um, yeah he's seen me. We um--we aren't together anymore." Taylor abruptly stops, gaping wide. 

"What!?" she yells, and everyone around them just rolls their eyes fondly, used to Taylor's loudness. 

"Yeah, shhh." she pulls him away from the hallway and into the girls bathroom. Harry just sighs. 

"I was so sure you were gonna be married by now! You're _LouisandHarry_!" she pouts, and Harry just shrugs, blushing slightly. 

"He fell out of love I guess. We dated long distance on and off while I was gone. He kept braking it off and then finally ended us for good. He made an excuse about not being able to do long distance and blocked me from everything." 

Taylor looks angry, then sad, and finally, determined. Like she does when she has an idea. 

"Give me your address. I'm going to start coming over before school. We are going to make Louis Tomlinson wish he had the hot piece of ass that is you." Harry doesn't have time to tell her how bad of an idea that is, because the bell rings. 

  


  


They have last period together. The only empty seat is two rows over and one row behind him, but Harry isn't complaining. It makes it easier to stare. He doesn't even know the teachers name. What is this class again? 

Calculus, right. 

Harry tries to pay attention, he really does, but Louis keeps shifting in his seat and completely avoiding even looking in the general direction Harry's in. 

"...Harry?" Harry snaps out of it and looks to the teacher, who thankfully, looks more amused than angry. 

"Sorry. Pardon?" Harry says, and happens to notice Louis' hand tightening on his pencil at the sound of his voice. 

"I said, why don't you stand up and tell us a bit about yourself." 

Oh right, Mr. James is his name. Yes. Harry had him for Geometry in freshmen year before he moved. 

"Uh, okay," he stands up, and Louis' head ducks down and stares at his lap, "hiiii. My name's Harry. I actually lived here until two years ago when I moved to the states for a bit, so I'm actually aquatinted with like, almost everyone in here. Um. I'm 17. Oh, and I'm gay, sorry ladies." everyone laughs. Louis folds his arms on his desk and hides his face there. Harry stares hard at him. 

"Thank you Harry." Mr. James says, then gets back to his teaching. Harry sits down and gets a few fist bumps by a couple of guys he barely knew before. 

  


  


"This is a terrible idea." Harry says, standing in his briefs in the middle of his room while Taylor shifts through his closet. He's still tired, eyes bleary. Apparently Taylor likes to wake up early. _Ugh_. 

"Calm down, H. You'll thank me later when Tommo is dry humping you against the lockers cause he cant keep himself away." Harry groans and rubs at his eyes, but reluctantly puts on the clothes she gives him, which includes a tight pair of skinny jeans that Harry bought once when he wanted to start a skinny jean faze but never got around to it. 

"My dick is trapped." he whines, adjusting himself and trying to get used to the tightness. 

Taylor just grins and musses with his hair, spraying something in it, before handing him a pair of shiny leather ankle boots he didn't even know he had. 

When he's wearing everything, Taylor stares him up and unbuttons a few of the top buttons of his shirt, then sprits him with some expensive cologne Harry hardly wears that he got for his birthday. 

Taylor stands back again and stares him up, then smirks filthily. 

"Perfect. You look hot. If either of us were straight, I'd definitely fuck you." Harry rolls his eyes but smiles, and can't help but admit that yeah, he does look alright. 

  


Harry's a bit nervous to see Louis' reaction to his new look, and he's tripped over his own feet like eight times already, but that's probably just because of these boots. 

"Put your hands in your pockets and slouch a bit. C'mon, Haz, you're terrible at seducing." Harry pouts, and she snaps her fingers. 

"Yes! Keep pouting. That looks great, love. I'll see you in first period. Don't move until Louis passes you up and comes in his pants." Harry almost chokes, but Taylor's already walking away. 

Harry sighs and plays with some coins in his pockets, looking down at his toes. 

Something makes him look up, and Louis' just rounding the corner, talking quietly with that Zayn dude. Harry's always been aware of Louis, sometimes without even realising it. 

Louis notices him, and he doesn't stop walking, but his feet trip up just the slightest bit, and he doesn't even try to hide his once over, or he doesn't realise he's doing it. 

Harry may have not touched Louis or kissed him in two years, but he will never forget the boy's signs of arousal. Fingers tightening on his books, jaw clenching, lip biting, throat working, fumbling fingers adjusting his already adjusted shirt. 

It's only for a few seconds, but it's more than enough for Harry to realise that Louis is at least still _sexually_ attracted to him. 

Harry makes sure he's smirking when their eyes meet. Louis' own dilated eyes narrow, and he abruptly walks faster, looking away and turning into a classroom down the hall. Harry lets out a huge exhale and wonders what the hell he's even doing. 

  


  


They don't actually talk until a week later. They are in calculus, and Louis is, as always, finding his notebook very interesting. 

Harry just talking to some guys about his plans. 

"...yeah, a motorcycle. I've always wanted one and I think I could pull it off--"

" _Bullshit_." it's the quietest murmur under a breath, but Harry would recognise Louis' whispered voice in a crowd of yelling. Harry automatically stops talking, and notices that Louis is tensing up, like he's hoping Harry didn't hear. 

"Sorry, _Lewis_ , what was that?" Louis' jaw tightens and he, for the first time, turns around and stares right into Harry's eyes. Everyone in the classroom stares on, some pull out phones. 

"I said, _bullshit_. You could never pull off a motorcycle. You've watched all of the seasons of _Pretty Little Liars._ " he hisses, and it's so stupid. It's a low blow and Harry's not even embarrassed about it, but he still gets angry, all of the anger at Louis for breaking his heart coming back in one inhale. 

"Yeah? Well at least I could _reach_ the petals." 

Louis growls and lunges. He's always been dramatically sensitive about his height. 

  


  


"I fucking hate you." Louis hisses as they walk to detention, both adorning bruises on their cheeks.

"Do you always check out the boys you hate?" Harry fires back, and they both remember Louis' lustful stare that day Harry started his new look. 

Mr. James sighs and steps between them. 

"Boys, please." he says, grim faced. He leads them to the detention room, where they will be spending On Campus Suspension for a week. Together. In a tiny room. With an eighty year old supervisor who falls asleep every five minutes. Great. 

"Your teachers have sent your work for the week. It's expected to be done, alright?" Mr. James is pretty cool. He doesn't scold them, instead just pats their backs and leaves the room. 

There are only four desks in the room, as this is a nice school and fights don't happen as often as Harry's school back in the states. 

They still choose the seats furthest away from each other, and start on their work. 

As he expected, the supervisor falls asleep two minutes in. 

"That was a shitty blow, with Pretty Little Liars. I'm not even embarrassed about that." Harry murmurs, not as much angry as he is sad. 

Louis doesn't look at him, but he's frowning at his desk. 

"Well it got you embarrassed enough to poke fun at our _three_ fucking inch height difference." he hisses, and Harry rubs at his face, sighing. 

"That was my anger from you breaking my heart, Lou, you--"

"Don't call me that." Louis knows Harry hates being interrupted, but Harry didn't even realise he'd called him that. His heart aches and Louis isn't even attempting to pretend he's working anymore, just staring down at his desk, face in his hands. 

"Just--habit. sorry." Harry says, and it's quiet for a long time, both of them sat in sad tense silence. Harry frowns at himself. He shouldn't have to apologise. _Louis_ broke _his_ heart. 

"Harry, I--" he almost sounds like he's going to apologise, and Harry's heart climbs in his throat, but Louis just exhales heavily and doesn't look at Harry.

"Let's just call a truce, forget everything, and pretend each other don't exist, alright?" Louis says, and Harry plays with his fingers. 

"But...I don't want to forget. I've loved you since I was 13, Louis--" 

Louis makes a small noise, almost like a whimper, and he breaks his pencil with how hard he's holding it. 

"Shut up, Harry. Just shut up. We aren't doing this, okay? I'm o-over this. Us." Harry's always been able to tell when Louis' lying, but he just swallows thickly and gets back to work. 

"Okay," he whispers, "truce." 

They don't shake hands, just start back on their work. 

  


  


Taylor's eyes are sad, and she pouts at Harry until he sets down his pencil and breathes shakily. 

She coos and opens her arms. Harry gladly hugs her, and doesn't attempt to stop the tears from falling. 

"He just--threw away everything like it's nothing." Harry sniffles, and Taylor hums and pets at his hair. 

"I know, babe. It'll be alright. I know just the trick to get you over him." she leans over to her backpack and pulls out a bottle of gin. 

Harry doesn't protest, just drinks. 

  


  


It's awkward the next day. The teacher left the room to use the bathroom, and Louis is writing so aggressively that he's poked holes in his paper more than once. 

Finally, an hour into the long day, he breaks, eyes wild when he turns and looks at Harry.

"Can you stop _fucking_ staring at me?" Louis growls, and now that they are on truce, Harry doesn't have to watch what he's saying. 

"Staring's not a crime, baby." he purrs, and Louis' lips purse tightly together, fingers tapping relentlessly as he stares back. 

"Don't call me that." Louis hisses, and Harry knows what _baby_ can do to him. Used to whisper it over the phone after he left and Louis' moans would stutter and he'd come so hard. Harry licks his lips at the memory, and Louis is squirming a bit in his seat, face pinched up like a hedgehog while he stares at his work. 

"Why are you trying to turn me on? This isn't happening." Louis says, waving a hand between them. Harry swallows down his hurt and finally looks away. 

"Because, it's nice to know that even though you don't love me, I can at least still turn you on." 

it's quiet, and Louis is frowning at his desk, leg bouncing like he's nervous. Harry crosses his arms and looks down at his lap. 

They don't talk for the rest of the day. 

  


  


Every other day, they have to leave the detention room and do an hour of jogging, as at least some physical work is required. It's only the third day but Harry still hasn't gotten used to Louis' beauty, and doesn't think he ever will. God, he looks so good when he runs, short gym shorts showing off his arse. 

Harry has the briefest thought, remembers being fourteen and going camping, where they bought self tattoo kits and tattooed each other. Louis had put a little smiley face on Harry's upper arm, and Harry tattooed a small "H" on Louis' inner thigh. He wonders if it's faded, or if Louis got it removed. Harry remembers sucking bruises into that tiny H every time they fooled around since then. Remembers Louis kissing his ring finger, telling him he loves him forever and ever. 

Remembers the small box he found in Louis' drawer labeled "graduation" that he never told Louis he knew about. 

  


"...Harry! Harry, you passed out! You ran too hard. You went pass your limit." the coach is leaning over Harry, who lifts his head and finds that he's laying on the grass by the track. Louis is standing a few feet away, chewing on his lip, sweat dripping down his face. 

Harry tips his head back to look at the sky and starts to cry. 

  


  


It's deathly silent the next day in detention. They work and don't speak or even look at each other. 

Louis abruptly slams down his pencil and spins to look at Harry. 

"What were you thinking about that made you run so fast? You looked like..." _like the day I broke up with you the last time over a shitty Skype call._  Harry finishes in his head. 

Harry doesn't talk about the tattoo, he just twirls his pencil in his fingers and nervously looks at the boy. 

"I um, before I moved, I found a ring in your drawer labeled graduation on it," Louis freezes, eyes going wide, "I didn't ask you about it or tell you I found it cause I was too nervous to want to know. I was just thinking about us and I guess I lost track of my feet." 

Louis nods slowly, fingers fumbling together. He exhales shakily and slowly turns back around, but Harry's not done with this conversation. 

"Were you planning on proposing at graduation, Louis?" Harry blurts, and the boys hands are so tight on the desk.  

"Yeah, Harry. Drop it." he says, voice tight. Harry doesn't want to drop it though. 

"I was 15 when I moved. You were 16. How could you have possibly known you'd want to marry me-"

"Because I _fucking_ love you, you dumb arse!" Louis yells, and the teacher wakes up with a snore, and Louis slouches down in his seat, face comically red. The teacher blinks at them tiredly, and falls back asleep a minute later. 

"I just knew, alright? I've known I wanted to spend forever with you since we were 12 and 13." Louis isn't looking at him, but Harry's too busy thinking about how Louis said _love_ instead of _loved._  


"If you knew all of that then why'd you break it off just because I was far away?" 

Harry wishes Louis would look at him, but his head is dipped low and his hair is covering his face. 

"I was terrified, Haz," Harry's heart jumps at the nickname, "I thought once you moved away I would realise that it was all just a fantasy, but if anything I was more sure and you were so young. I didn't-- I don't want to keep you back from relationships. You shouldn't have to be stuck with me." Louis breaths heavily when he's done, and Harry's heart is beating so quick. 

" _Baby,_ no--" Harry's interrupted by the bell that signals the end of the day and Louis jumps up, grabbing his things in record time and Harry only catches the boy's glossy eyes before he's out in a flash. 

  


  


Harry has a plan by the next day, now that he knows how Louis feels. 

They have to jog again today, so Harry wears a white muscle tank and short shorts. 

By the time they are done, Louis is side eyeing Harry's shirt, see through with his sweat, his tattoos visible through the fabric. 

That's not the end of his plan, though. They are showering in the locker room, and after Harry's done with a quick shower he peeks around the corner, where Louis' facing away from him, face hung low, hands hugging himself around his middle. The water is cascading down his body and he looks absolutely breathtaking. 

Harry slowly approaches him, and almost stops when he realises Louis' sniffing quietly. 

He just continues on, and gently places his hands on Louis' hips. The boy barely flinches, and doesn't protest when Harry fits himself against his back. 

He does gasp when Harry dips his head and sucks hard at his neck, though. 

His hands come back and grip Harry's wrists, and Harry is already hard, thrusting lazily against Louis' arse. 

"This is such a bad idea." Louis murmurs, but he doesn't try to stop it. 

"Probably." Harry replies, then fits a hand around Louis' cock. 

Louis reacts gorgeously, as always. His back arches, head falling back against Harry's shoulder, and a breathless whimper falls from his mouth. 

"Remember when you came just from my voice, baby?" Harry says, and Louis keeps one hand around Harry's wrist on his hip, and the other one travels up his own body and comes up to grip the back of Harry's neck. 

"Yeah-- _oh_." Harry missed this so much, this closeness with his favourite person in the world.  

"Remember the last time we fucked before I left? Against that wall?" Harry continues on, jerking Louis off hard while he slowly slips his hand away from Louis' hold and with the help of the water it's easy to slip a finger inside of him. 

Louis moans on an exhale, head turning on his place on Harry's shoulder, nose pressing to Harry's jaw. 

Louis' getting closer, and it shows in the stutter in his breaths and the trembling of his thighs. 

The first bell rings, which means they have ten minutes to get back to the detention room. 

Harry speeds up both of his hands. 

  


They get to the room five minutes late, faces flushed and clothes mussed up. 

They sit in their same seats far from each other, but when they sit, Louis turns and gives harry the smallest smile. 

It's a start. 

  


  


"Clearly it was James." Harry urges, and Louis rolls his eyes, leaning over to point at Harry's history page. 

"No, see, Radon's step-sister was still pissy about James stealing him. She was in love with Radon." 

Harry's face scrunches up. 

"In love with her brother? So she slaughters the entire family?" 

Louis' lips purse like they do when he's trying not to grin. 

"She was mentally insane. She used to paint babies getting stabbed, and she loved her brother. It was definitely her." 

Harry bites his lip. 

"She loved Radon and James stole him so she killed Radon and not James." Harry concludes, and Louis nods. They'd sat next to each other today so they could work on their history together, as they are in the same class but different hours of the day. 

"Love can make you insane." Louis murmurs, and they stare at each other for a few intense seconds, when they are interrupted by the bell signalling the last day of their week long On School Detention. 

They pack up their things and sneak glances at each other like they are still eleven and just meeting each other again. Those childish crushes. 

Harry has a feeling they will be getting close again. 

  


  


That feeling is crushed the next day when Harry turns the corner and finds Louis and Zayn kissing against a locker. Harry gapes, then turns back around and walks to class, wondering when this horrible feeling in his chest will ever go away. 

  


  


Louis doesn't look at him when he enters last period, but he also doesn't show obvious signs of avoiding. 

Harry just talks to the guys around him and doesn't start conversation with Louis.

By the time class is over, Harry's starting to wonder if Louis was just pretending in detention last week. Pretending to be into him still.

Louis is packing up his things, and Harry does the same. When they get outside of the door, they somehow end up walking next to each other.

"So are we like, friends?" Harry opens up with, and Louis gives him a small smile. 

"If you want to be, yeah." he says like he isn't confusing the hell out of Harry. 

"You're confusing the hell out of me." Harry says, and Louis tilts his head cutely. 

"How so?" he asks, and Harry stops walking, and Louis stops too, hugging his books to his chest and looking steadily less calm and happy as the seconds go by. 

"Louis, last week I made you come in the school showers," Louis blushes a bit at his works, throat working, "and then you smile at me like you used to but now you're acting like we are just school friends or something and you go kiss Zayn and did you forget the part where I've been in love with you since I was 13?"

"Harry, don't--" Harry rarely interrupts people, but he does now, and Louis' hands are tight on his books. 

"No, Louis, I get that you are worried I won't have other relationships and be with you forever, but are you really so blind that you can't see that's exactly what I want? I've already thought of what _flowers_ I want at our wedding, you dupe!" 

Louis looks down at his feet and blushes and it's so cute and Harry hasn't kissed him in two years. 

"You'll get bored of me. Normal high school relationships don't last after graduation."

"We aren't a normal relationship, Lou. We found our soulmate before we'd even taken algebra. And you never get boring. Ever." 

Louis still looks weary, so Harry does the only thing he knows will never fail: he kisses him. 

Louis makes the sweetest sound and his books fall from his hands, miraculously not hitting either of their feet. He arches his back and tangles his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling it in the way he knows makes Harry's knees weak. 

They kiss filthily and until a teacher walking by tells them to get a room. 

They pull apart with a wet noise, and Louis looks beautifully blissed out, eyes blinking slow and mouth wet. 

"How about you come over to mine." Louis' nodding before Harry's even finished the sentence, and quickly picks up his books, grabbing Harry's wrist and leading them away. 

  


Harry knows his family's out, and he couldn't have planned it better himself. He lets Louis pin him against the doorway and lets him kiss up his neck. He'd let him throw Harry off of a building, probably. 

"Let's fuck on my kitchen counter." Harry suggests, and Louis licks his lips and manhandles him into the kitchen, and Harry's pliant to it. Even though he's bigger and probably stronger, he's always been a sucker for letting Louis do as he pleases. 

"God, yes." he groans when Louis pushes him so he's bent over the counter, a bowl of apples falling to the floor and rolling everywhere. Harry barely notices, too busy moaning while Louis yanks his jeans down. 

"Wearing these ridiculous skinny jeans just to turn me on. Silly boy. Taylor put you up to it, didn't she?" Harry just hums at Louis' words and lays out over the counter, hoping his body on display will make Louis get to it. 

It does. The boy leans over him and kisses up his throat, unexpectedly sweet little kisses that make Harry's stomach flip flop. Louis' other hand reaches down and palms him through his briefs. 

"Good. So good." Harry babbles, and Louis pauses, then laughs. Harry joins in, and he doesn't know why they are laughing but he's enjoying it. It feels warm and happy in a way they haven't been in a long time. 

They aren't so rushed after that. Louis kisses Harry all over while he preps him, and then pushes in slowly, telling him he loves him while he does--wait what?

"What?" Harry says, voiced a bit slurred like he's drunk. Drunk on Louis, probably. His arse is burning, as even with the prepping, it's been quite a while. But Louis is still, anyways, mouth gaping and sweat coating his skin. 

"I-I said I love you, H. _God_ , I'm never going to let you go again. You're so--" he breaks off into a whimper when Harry clenches around him. 

"I love you too." Harry tugs at Louis' shoulder until the boy leans down and kisses him, moaning into each other's mouths when Louis finally starts to move, hands tight on Harry's thighs. 

"C'mon--baby--make me come." Harry gasps, and Louis licks his lips, and starts to drill into him, hard and quick and _so_ good. 

Harry moans and can already feel his stomach tightening that quickly. It's been _two years_ , god. 

"Fuck, yeah, _please_."

Louis bites hard at Harry's neck, making him moan a bit too loud. He dicks into him over and over, until Harry's sure he's going to come. 

Louis presses his nose to Harry's neck and bites at his collarbones, making Harry moan helplessly. 

Harry feels something wet drip at his neck and at first he thinks it's sweat, but then he realises it's tears. 

"Lou? Louis, baby, are you--" Louis lifts his head, and he is indeed crying, thick silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry is about to ask about it, but Louis just leans down and kisses him. As salty tears smear onto Harry's cheeks, he grips Harry's thighs, and fucks hard into his prostate. 

Harry's mouth falls slack against Louis', and he lasts just three more thrusts before he's coming with a moan that he worries the neighbours might hear. 

In his orgasm haze, Louis must've come, because the boy pulls out and keeps kissing him as he cries. Harry breathes heavily and cups Louis' cheeks and pulls him away from the kiss. 

"Why're you crying?" Harry asks, and Louis doesn't meet his eyes, sniffling wetly. He's never been one for emotional talk, but. 

"I'm just so...glad you let me have another chance. Even if I don't deserve it." 

Harry smiles softly and kisses him. 

"You deserve the world. Now in ten minutes I'm going to fuck you against that wall over there. Does that make you feel better?"

Louis suddenly has a newfound energy, and he grins happily, just as Harry planned he would.  

  


"I _fucking_ told you it would work." Taylor brags as soon as she finds Louis caged against some lockers by Harry, both boys giggling breathlessly. Harry rolls his eyes but fist bumps her, making Louis squawk and smack harry in the balls. 

The boy dramatically falls to the floor in pain, and Louis just smiles smugly. Taylor cackles. 

Harry should probably be mad, but he can't, not when Louis kisses his hurt spot later. Repeatedly. 

He couldn't ask for anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


End file.
